iVocaloid
by KBunny
Summary: Follow Luki and Luka Megurine, Kaito Shion, Mikuo and Miku Hatsune, Rin and Len Kagamine and a whole bunch of your other favorite vocaloids as they go on a world wide tour!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! All rights and characters belong to Crypton and SEGA.

Enjoy!

**POV: Luki Megurine**

**Location: Megurine's Residence**

Luki opened his eyes and slowly sat up with a low groan. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran his fingers through pink hair in a lame attempt to fix his bed head. He hadn't been sleeping well, but he had a good reason. Today marked the day he would be going on his first ever world-wide tour with a majority of the other vocaloids. The next couple months will be filled with dance rehearsals, recording sessions, and concerts. The pink haired man sighed and plopped back down on the bed. Performing in front of a large group of people was something he was used to, in fact it was something he did quite often. So, why where his nerves getting to him this time?

"Luki! You're not still sleeping are you!?" His sister, Luka, called from downstairs. "Get your lazy butt down here! We need to be on the tour bus in an hour!"

Luki responded with an irritated moan. "They said we don't have to be there until two o'clock! I'm tired!" He yelled before he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

"What are you talking about!? It's already a quarter after one! Are you even dressed?" Luka yelled back, hotly. Luki immediately sat up on his bed when he heard his sister's footsteps coming up the stairs and toward his room. He jumped out of bed and locked the door. The pink haired boy then proceeded to his closet where he pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants that looked clean. "Luki! Open this door." Luka jiggled the doorknob and banged on the door's surface. "I swear to goodness, if you make us late again, I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry, I can't! I- uhhhh…. I'm keeping a pet alien in here, his name is Frank, and he's very shy! So, you can't come in!" Luki frantically got changed, combed his hair, and doused himself with a heavy dose of body spray.

"Ha, ha very cute! Now, let's go! Hurry up!" Luka continued to bang on the door.

"Alright, Dragon lady, Calm down." Luki opened the door and leaned in the door way with his arms across this chest. "See, I'm all ready to go." A goofy grin spread across his face.

"Hm." Luka rolled her eyes and then turned to go back down the stairs. "Let's get this show on the road then. You're driving." She turned slightly to toss the car keys at her brother, which he barely caught. "Fine by me." The pink haired boy replied as he followed down the stairs after her.

It was no secret that Luki found his sister to be a big pain in the behind, but he still loved her. Although he had the appearance of being a 21-year-old and Luka was created to have the look of eighteen, he was still built after Luka. So, in a sense she was his older sister. It was Luka always looked out for him and has been the only one who was there for him when he needed it the most. In fact, without her, he wouldn't have even been created. So he had that to be thankful for too.

_Can't live with her, can't live without her._

**POV: Luki Megurine**

**Location: Crypton Records, Recording Studio #13245**

It was a very hot day. As Luki stepped out of the car, he pulled the sunglasses that rested on the top of his head over his eyes. It didn't do too much. Even with the protection of the glasses he had to squint his eyes in order to see properly. Luki walked alongside his sister toward the recording studio. Parked on the side of the building where five very large tour buses.

"Come on! Let's go see the buses!" Luka said, over joyed as she ran off. Luki smiled at his sister's excitement, but still took his time walking to the area. Once he turned the corner, he saw the large crowd of most of the sixteen other vocaloids he would be traveling with. He spotted Luka in the middle of the crowd who, with no surprise, had found Miku. The two of them giggled as they caught up on the latest gossip. Those two had been friends for as far back as Luki could remember.

"Hey Luki! What's up, man?" Luki's head snapped to the right to see Gumo and Kaito approaching him. A smile spread across his face.

"Hey guys! Long time, No see." He said greeting them both.

"Ha! I know right! With Crypton making us run around like circus monkeys for this tour, I haven't even seen Gumi until now! And we _live_ together!" Gumo said with a slight laugh.

"Well, at least we will have this time on tour to catch up." Kaito chimed in. "Did you look at the bus arrangements yet? Who are you stuck with?"

"No, not yet. I was just about to." Luki said as he turned on his heels and walked over to a blue piece of paper labeled "_Bus Arragments_".

**Bus Arrangments**

Bus 1: Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Rin Kagamine

Bus 2: Len Kagamine, Gumo, Gakupo Kamui, Usee

Bus 3: Kaito Shion, Luki Megurine, Mikuo Hatsune

Bus 4: Megpoid, Seeu, Gakuko Kamui

Bus 5: Teto Kasane, Neru Akita, AI

"Looks like I'm with you Kaito." He said cheerfully while giving Kaito a fist pound.

"Yep, it's us and Miku's brother." Kaito said. Luki tilted his head slightly and thought for a moment.

"I didn't know Miku had a brother. I don't think I had ever met him." The pink haired boy said.

"Seriously? Well, come on then I'll introduce you!" Kaito said while grabbing Luki by the wrist and pulling him toward the third tour bus. The two walked inside and Luki was instantly taken back by the size of the bus. There was a fully stocked kitchen, videogames complete with a flat screen TV, surround sound stereo system, and a robot butler. I was everything he ever dreamed of in one mobile space.

"Mikuo, where are you!? I have our other roommate you need to meet!" Kaito sung out. It wasn't long until the teal haired boy appeared from the bedroom. He smiled and approached Luki.

"You must be Luki!" She said cheerfully. "I can't tell you how exciting it is to finally meet you."

Mikuo held out a hand for Luki to shake. However, at the moment the pink haired boy was a bit over whelmed. His mind was all over the place.

_This tour bus is amazing. I wonder if there is any cola in that fridge and I could really go for a sammich…. Yea…. Sammich. I can't wait to start up the play station and play some need for speed! Oh, crap. I think Mikuo is talking to me. What did he say? He seem so cheerful and what blue, blue eyes he has-…. _

Luki shook his head and blushed. "I uh…."

_ Great, Now I made everything awkward! Don't just stand there staring at his hand! DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_

"I think uhh-…."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything! All rights belongs to Crypton and SEGA!

Enjoy!

**POV: Luki Megurine**

**Location: Aboard Vocaloid Tour Bus #3**

_Great, Now I made everything awkward! Don't just stand there staring at his hand! DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_

"I think uhh-…."

Just then all three boy's snapped their head to the doorway where both Luka and Miku had barged in laughing at the top of their lungs. Luki let out a sigh of relief. For once his sister actually did something obnoxious and it actually worked out in his favor.

"Luki! They put us on different busses! Are you going to be alright all by yourself?" Luka said while fixing his hair.

"Luka, Please! I'll be fine, just go back to your bus!" The pink haired boy said while shrugging her off.

"Well, alright. I know how much trouble you have making new friends!" She said teasingly and then turned to Miku. "No matter how I try, he just so shy!" The last statement caused Luki to groan and roll his eyes.

"Oh, he doesn't seem to be having any trouble!" Miku said with a giggle.

Only then the Luki realized that he was still holding onto Mikuo's hand. A blush spread across his face as he quickly pulled it away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not what you think it is! We just met each other." Mikuo said in their defense.

"Uh huh! It's alright, Bro. I won't tell anyone." Miku said while pinching his cheek.

"Alright girls, let's leave the love birds to themselves!" Kaito chimed in while pushing the two out the door.

Mikuo let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry about that… My sister can be-"

"-a little too much to handle?" Luki finished his sentence with a slight laugh. "Yea Mine too."

At that moment Kaito came back onto the bus. "Alright, everyone is on their busses and we should be setting off any minute now!"

Then Luki's heart sank. His nerves where back and all too soon. Tonight would be the first performance on the tour and the pink haired boy only hoped that he was ready for it.

**POV: SeeU**

**Location: Aboard Vocaloid Tour Bus #4**

SeeU had just about finished putting her things away went she felt the bus start moving. She jumped up and dashed out of the bedroom to get a good look outside as the recording studio disappeared. She turned to face her bus mates Gumi and Gakuko who where also staring out the window.

"How exciting guys! Our second tour together, I just can't wait!" Seeu said trying her best not to jump up and down. She lived for the spotlight and couldn't wait to get back into it.

"Whoa calm down SeeU, You're gonna knock down everything with that mane of yours!" Gumi said while catching a bowl before it hit the ground.

"Sorry. The person who designed me clearly didn't think of what a curse all this hair would be!" She said before walking to the bathroom where she tied her hair up in a ponytail. "There, that should help keep it tame… a little bit anyway."

"We can only pray." Gakuko said, not bothering to look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Why are you in such a sour mood?" Gumi said before opening the door to the mini fridge.

"Well, there is a lovely article in here saying that I 'hooked up' with my brother! Honestly, does the paparazzi have no boundaries!?" The purple haired women said. She threw the magazine down on the table in frustration.

"Join the club! They are always throwing me at him too." Gumi said. She sat down on the couch opposite from Gakuko and opened a Cola she got from the fridge.

"Yes, but the difference is he is my _brother_! That's just wrong!"

"I know what you mean," SeeU said with a sigh," but after that incident happen to Rin and Len where they were supposedly 'kissing on the boardwalk' it's just to be expected." The blonde picked up the magazine and flipped through it. "It's not even that bad, Gakuko. Honestly."

"If you say so." Gakuko said. She crossed her arms and a pout became visible on her face.

"You know what I think?" SeeU said with a wide grin on her face as she sat down next to the purple haired girl.

"What?" She responded.

"I think you just don't want Gumo to read it!"

"What!?" Gumi said while almost choking on her pop. "You like Gumo!? Since when!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! She's making it up!" She blushed wildly.

"Yea right!"

"She is!"

"No sense in denying it now!" Gumi said while throwing a pillow at Gakuko.

"I do not!"

And the pillows went flying.

**POV: Luki Megurine**

**Location: Aboard Vocaloid Tour Bus #3**

_"Luki, Luki wake up!"_

The pink haired boy's eyes snapped open to see Kaito and Mikuo hovering over him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it? I'm tired." He said grumpily.

"Do you always sleep this much? You've been asleep for five hours! Poor Kaito had his butt beaten over and over on mortal combat and you missed it." Mikuo said with a slight laugh.

"Shut up! Trust me, when it comes to sleep, Luki is the king!" Kaito said with a grin. "You missed the whole trip we are already here."

"What?" Luki said slightly panicked. He got up and rushed over to the window with a huge stadium stood before them with all of the Vocaloid's faces plastered on the side of it. He swallowed hard.

"Isn't is amazing, Luki!?"

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out!_

(Thanks for bearing with me for my rather long introduction! XD During the next chapter the real story begins, so keep a look out! :D )


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything! All rights belong to Crypton and SEGA!

Enjoy!

**POV: Luki Megurine**

**Location: Draggel Arena (Show #1 of the iVocaloid tour)**

Luki trailed way behind the group of vocaloids as they entered the building. His head was dropped back to look up at the massive building. His heart beat quickly in his chest, he wondered if we would be able to pull this off.

"You alright, Luki?"

The pink haired boy was brought out of his thoughts by Mikuo who was peeking out of the doorway. Luki took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Yea, I'm fine."

He said, avoiding eye contact with the teal haired boy and walking into the building hastily. He made his way to the men's dressing room where all the male vocaloid's where getting dressed and tuning their voice banks. Luki wasted no time to get into his default black and gold uniform. He looked himself over in the mirror and sighed. The only difference between this uniform and his sister's was that he was wearing pants and his sister wears a skirt.

"Hey Pinky! Them are some hot leather pants you got there!" Kaito called out mockingly causing others in the room to chuckle.

"Shut up! At least I'm not wearing a lab coat, professor!" Luki shot back with no humor in his voice. He was not in the mood for games.

"Oh snap!" Gumo chimed in while giving Luki a high-five.

"Let's all just relax here!" Mikuo said while adjusting his tie. "We need to get up to do our meet n greets, we only got an hour until the show!"

**POV: Seeu**

**Location: Draggel Arena (Meet n Greet area)**

The meet n greet seemed to go by in a blur. So many new faces, SeeU had a hard time keeping up with the pace. Say hello, give a hug, take a picture, answer a question, and repeat. The most common question of course was 'is it hard having to control all of that hair?' Which of course SeeU would laugh like she had _never_ heard that one before and reply 'you have no idea'. It got annoying at times, but it made the fans happy and that was all that mattered.

After the fans had all cycled through, the blonde was escorted backstage by three body guards. Once there, she saw that everyone was practicing and getting lined up to go onstage. Miku and Luka are, of course, opening the show so SeeU had a minute before it was her turn to go on.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

The blonde turned to see AI approaching her He face lite up as she went to go hug the other.

"Hey! I didn't see you at the bus loading!"

"You know me, Always fashionably late!" AI said with a laugh.

"When are you going on?" SeeU asked.

"Well," She dropped her gaze, "I am unable to perform today. I haven't been feeling so well and my voice bank has been infected." She pulled up one sleeve of her shirt to reveal a small O-shaped bruise on her right arm.

"Oh my goodness!" SeeU said with a gasp. "Is it serious?"

"No, the guys back at the lab said that it just a harmless virus and that I should be performing during the next show." AI said with a smile. "Well, I gotta get going back for more tests. Good Luck SeeU!"

"Thanks, I hope you feel better!" She called out as the other walked away.

_That is so Strange…_

**POV: Luki Megurine**

**Location: Draggel Arena (Show Time!)**

Luki stood on the side of the stage with Mikuo as they watched their sisters open the show. When it came to the both of the girls, everything that they did was flawless. All notes where hit on key, all dance moves done on time, and the crowd was just eating it up. It was so loud in the stadium, the pink haired boy could barely hear himself think.

The two girls had just finished singing _Magent _When Usee came up from behind Luki and Mikuo.

"Are you guys ready?" The blonde boy said with a grin on his face.

"Let's get this over with."Luki said with a sigh before turning on his microphone and stepping on stage.

Once on stage Luki took a moment to take it all in. The crowd roared as the music began to play. The pink haired boy took his position and got ready for the performance. After he begun to sing, he felt all of his nerves wash away from him. This was where he belong and he wasn't so sure why he had been so nervous in the first place.

From this point on, the concert seemed to go along very quickly. The group preform three encore song before retreating back down to the dressing rooms.

"Great job, for your first performance!" Gumo said while ruffling Luki's hair.

"Thanks!" Luki said with a laugh. He was in a much better mood now.

The vocaloid's chatted about the performance and what a great show it was before heading back outside towards the buses. Just outside the bus, the pink haired boy met up with Mikuo.

"Where is Kaito?" He asked the teal haired boy.

"Already sleeping," Mikuo said with a laugh, "You know how he is! The man needs he beauty sleep."

"Yea." Luki said looking down. He felt slightly nervous again, but the reason was unclear. There was a long awkward silence between the two.

"You did great today." Mikuo said breaking the silence. "You're a natural."

"Well, I don't know about that, but thanks. You did way better though." Luki said with a smile.

"Yea right-"

Mikuo stop mid-sentence when three fan appeared from behind the bus and had grabbed ahold of the pink haired boy's arm. The three girls where screaming at the top of their lungs pulling on Luki's arm. Mikuo grabbed along of the other arm and pulled him in the other direction, causing one of the most intense games of tug of war they either of the boys have ever participated in.

"Let go of me!"

"How did they even get in here!"

"I have no idea! Let go of me!"

_What do I do!? How can I get myself out of this!?_

(I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! I have decided that I want to make this a more interactive fanfic. So, if you have any suggestions, things you want to see happen, or even vocaloids you want to appear send me an e-mail at yunirocks213 . There is no such thing as a bad suggestion! )


End file.
